Temmie Shop
The Temmie Shop, or TEM SHOP, is a vendor found in Temmie Village. Appearance The Temmie shopkeeper has the same basic appearance as all other Temmies in-game, with a few exceptions; She has light gray hair and wears a sky blue and yellow striped shirt. Dialogue Purchasing *hOI! *welcom to... *da TEM SHOP!!! Talk Hello *hOI! *i'm temmie Yourself *hOI! *i'm temmie History *yaYA!!! *us tems have a deep history!!! History (If tem pay 4 colleg bought) *yaYA!!! *tem got degree in TEM STUDIES! *tem can tell you all about tem's DEEP HISTORY!!! Shop *yaYA!!! *go to TEM SHOP!!! Temmie Armor(Only appears after tem pay 4 colleg is purchased) *tem armor so GOOds! *any battle becom! *a EASY victories!!! *but, hnn, tem think... *if u use armors, battles wouldn b a challenge anymores *but tem... *have a solushun! *tem will offer... *A SKOLARSHIPS *if you lose a lot of battles, tem wil LOWER THE PRICE price is lowered *in fack... *PRICE MAY ALREADY BE LOWERS! *WOA!!! *Congra-tem-lations!!! Wares * tem flake - 3G, "Heals 2HP food of tem" * tem flake (ON SALE)]] - 1G, "Heals 2HP DISCOUNT FOOD OF TEM!!!" * tem flake (expensiv) - 20G, "Heals food of tem (expensiv)" * tem pay 4 colleg -1000G, "COLLEGE tem pursu higher education" After 'tem pay 4 colleg' is purchased the following becomes available in place of 'tem pay 4 colleg': * temy ARMOR!!!- 9999 G, in older it is -5000G "ARMOR 20DF makes battles too easy" In the Genocide Route, the option "tem pay 4 colleg" is replaced with: * tem flakes (premium) - 1000G "Heals food of tem". Buying tem flakes (premium) does not replace it with temy ARMOR!!!. Sells for 2G. Trivia * The Temmie Shop is noted as being the only vendor in the game that is willing to purchase items from the player. * While selling to Temmie, if the player refuses a price once she will increase her offer. After doing this once, it will happen every eighth item you sell. * It is possible to exploit the sell option to get infinite money by either purchasing tem flake (ON SALE) for 1G and selling it for 2G, or farm Dog Residue within your inventory and sell all but one for 1 to 4G, rinse and repeat. * The Cloudy Glasses can also be farmed for extra money, and much faster than Dog Residue. Sold by Gerson for 30G, the Temmie Shop will buy them for 50G, and offer 51G or 65G every eighth sale. * Refusing the raised price before Temmie has gone to college will result in the dialogue "*You will regret this." If you refuse the raised price a second time after she has gone to college, she again responds in a normal fashion, saying, "*Is this a joke? *Are you having a chuckle? *Ha ha, very funny. *I'm the one with a degree." This implies that the childlike speech of the Temmies may be a ruse, as others such as Bob have been shown to be capable of speaking in perfect English. * When selling items, the increased offer is every eighth sale. * While 9999G might seem prohibitively expensive for the temy armor, the price will drop every time you die until it's affordable (though you'll still have to send tem to college). * The name "TEM SHOP" is a play on "Item Shops" in nearly every other RPG. Be that, the "TEM SHOP" is missing the I, and TEM clearly is supposed to be short for Temmie. * Contrary to popular belief, if you refuse to sell goods with a heightened sell value to the Temmie Shopkeeper, the Temmie guarding outside Temmie Village does not one hit kill the player. Category:Vendor